Rain, Rain Go away
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: It's raining in Central, and where the hell is Roy? RoyEd Yaoi! rated T for language and semi-heavy romance. dont like it, dont read.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Rain, Rain, Go Away

* * *

It was a Friday, and a lousy one at that. All around Central, rain was pouring down hard. flood warnings were issued all over the radio, which ment Alphonse and Edward were going to have to stay the night in the sleeping quarters. Riza, being some what of a mother figure, refused to let them go anywhere near outside, fearing that their automail would rust and Winry would have to travel in these conditions just to help them. But one thing was starting to bug Ed. Where the hell was the colonel?

Edward sat beside the window and watched the barren streets of central that were now starting to flood. He let out a sigh and doodled on the window. Riza came from out of the corner and whacked him upside the head with a balled up news paper.

"What was that for?" Edward asked rubbing his head

"It'll leave a stain on the window. So unless you want to clean the windows, don't touch them." She scolded

'Gee, she could've just said don't touch it.' Edward thought "…Where's the colonel?"

The others in the room, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, and Breda put down their papers and looked around the room. It was obvious that hadn't even noticed he wasn't there. That or they were pretending they cared. Riza shook her heads at them and left the room.

"You watch them, I'm going to bed." Riza marched out of the room.

"Well, do you know where he is?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't know." Havoc replied rubbing his chin "Though he never really gives a damn about his work, he's usually on time."

"Are you guys really that blind?" Breda asked "It's raining and their's a storm warning. In case you guy's haven't been paying attention all along, Mustang never goes into the rain or any kind of water."

That was True, Mustang must've been at his home. But, it was only a guess for Ed. It hardly ever rained in central, little less having flood warnings. He remembered when he lived in Resnbull. They would have a lot of rain in certain seasons, and a couple of times floods. But, for some reason, Edward didn't think that was reason Mustang wasn't here. The rain had only started in the afternoon, and Mustang was supposed to be here in the morning. Something was wrong.

"I'm going to go check on him." Edward said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait, you cant leave! It's pouring out there!" Fuery said trying to get up and stop him

"Look, something's wrong, and apparently no one here is willing to go and check up on Roy. I'll try and call when I get there."

* * *

Edward rushed through the streets to find Roy's house. He finally came upon a decent sized two story brick building. He quickly ran inside and pulled his soaking red jacket off his body. In a panic, Ed went shouting Mustang's name through the house, but he didn't respond. Out of fear, frustration, and panic, tears were rushing down Edward's face. Then, Finally, Edward found Mustang lying on his bed, breathing heavily. Edward quickly rushed over to him.

"E-Ed." He managed to let the words escape his mouth

"Don't talk you idiot! Your too weak!" Edward forced a playful smile on his face. Edward placed the back of his hand on Mustang's head, and gasped. He had a high fever, a fever like what his mother had while she was sick with the illness "I-I'll be right back…D-Don't do anything."

Edward rushed into the bathroom room to look for medicine cabinet. He found all the medicine under the sink, along with a bowl and washcloth. He quickly filled the bowl up with ice cold water and let the washcloth dampen. He returned to Mustang's side and immediately knew what to do. He placed the dampened towel on Roy's head and forced the covers off of Roy's body. Then, he unbuttoned his black pajama top and put rubbed some water on his chest. Normally, Edward would've mocked anyone besides kids who wore pajamas, but he was too scared to even smirk. Finally, Edward forced a fever reducer down his throat. Now all he had to do was wait and see what will happen.

* * *

Two hours went by and Mustang was fast asleep. Edward could only watch and hope that nothing would go wrong. If something should ever happen to Mustang, he wouldn't know what he'd do. He had already lost his mother, and countless others. Though he wouldn't openly admit it, Roy was one of the most important things in his life. He loved him with all his heart. A few tears began to fall from his eyes and he wasn't going to hide them.

"And here I thought Full Metal had a metal heart." Roy's voice teased. Edward looked at Mustang and wiped his red cheeks.

"Heh, very funny Pony Boy." Edward smiled

"…Thank you…I might not have made it if you weren't here Ed."

"Don't thank me…but if you ever feel sick at least bother to call someone so I wont have to save your ass again."

"…Why'd you come?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come here? How did you know I was sick?"

Edward bit his bottom lip and looked away. A blush crept onto his face as he tried to think of a way to explain to Mustang why he had come in the first place. He didn't want to openly admit he loved him, but all the excuses he could think of would just give it away.

"I-I just knew, alright." He blushed. Roy was smiling playfully, and then had an idea. He sat up in his bed and started fiddling with Ed's blond hair. Ed's face was extremely red, and Mustang got a kick out of it.

Knowing what he would do next could ruin their entire friendship status, Mustang took a chance he took a hold of Edward's waist and pushed him onto his bed. He let go of that he held onto himself for so long and gently kissed the blond. It was a simple kiss, yet, it was more than that. Before Roy pulled away, Edward latched his arms around Mustang's neck and kissed him back, but this time, the kiss was heated. They were both were to occupied to notice the thunder coming from outside. Finally, they broke apart and started breathing heavily.

"I-I think I-I love you bean sprout." Roy smirked. But instead of yelling or punching him. Edward smirked back.

"I know I love you Pony boy."

* * *

Well, what did you think? Leave a review if you liked it. If you didn't like it and want to bitch about it, go talk to your mommy, cause I don't have time for your bullshit. Toddles!


End file.
